The present invention relates generally to water control devices and particularly to a water control device comprising a housing integrally formed with a water meter and a water flow control valve, the water control device preferably forming part of a pre-paid water control system.
Pre-paid water control systems are important water management systems, particularly in areas which lack infrastructure to monitor efficiently usage of water by residents. In a typical system, a consumer must pay ahead of time for water usage over a predetermined period of time, such as several months or a year. Once the consumer has paid, the local water authority or municipality provides the consumer with an identification medium, such as a smart card or coded key, for example. An interface unit, such as a card reader, is installed at the consumer site which reads the identification medium and interfaces with the municipality data base. After verifying the authenticity of the identification medium, water is supplied to the consumer for the predetermined period of time. China, Turkey and Russia are just some examples of countries where use of such pre-paid systems are becoming more prevalent.
A pre-paid water control unit generally comprises a standard water meter connected in line with a water flow valve. A card reader or other interface device is provided together with the unit. Such prior art units are commercially available from Schlumberger Industries, Measurement Division, Salmon Road, Royton, Oldham, Lancashire OL2 6BX, and from Bambamanzi, 14 Manchester Road, P.O. Box 2387, New Germany, South Africa.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel water control device wherein a water meter and water flow control valve are integrally formed in one unitary housing. The device of the present invention is preferably dimensioned to be the same size as present standard water meters so that the device can be readily installed in place of present meters without having to cut existing piping or install adapters.
It is a particular feature of the present invention that the device enables using a modular water meter which can be mounted and removed at will from the unitary housing without disturbing the other components of the water control device. This permits installation of water meters which already meet the requirements and codes of local municipalities or water authorities, without having to go through the time-consuming formalities of qualifying a new kind of meter. The present invention can be carried out with any kind of meter, such as a volumetric flow meter or flow velocity meter, and any kind of water control valve, such as a diaphragm valve or solenoid valve. The unitary construction of the housing realizes significant savings in manufacturing costs.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a water control device including a housing, including as one unit, an inlet port and an exit port for flow therethrough of water, and a water meter mounting flange and a water flow control valve seat member in fluid communication with each other and with at least one of the inlet and outlet ports, and a water meter sealingly attached to the water meter mounting flange, and a water flow control valve sealingly attached to the water flow control valve seat member.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the water meter includes a modular meter removably attachable to the water meter mounting flange.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a controller is provided which controls operation of at least one of the water meter and the water flow control valve.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the controller is part of a pre-payment water meter system.